Der Kuss - Auszug aus dem Tagebuch von Ana
Der Kuss Unmöglich in Worte zu fassen, ihr Singen und Wispern und ihr Klagen. Meine Initiierung was eine wahr gewordene Vision, die Grenzen meines Horizonts zerbarsten. Ich lag gebettet auf der kargen Erde und konnte das Rascheln und Kratzen vernehmen als sie näher kamen. Sie krochen mir durch das Haar und über den nackten Leib, tausend kleine Stiche hinterließen winzige Wunden wo mich ihre Dornen liebkosten und schon bald war mein Körper benetzt von rotem Tau. Ich hörte sie flüstern und ich hatte keine Furcht. Als sie mir über die Lippen wanderten war es wie der erste Kuss und als sie durch meine Lider stachen konnte ich ihr Singen hören. Unter meiner Haut konnte ich sie fühlen, sachte, liebkosend wurden wir eins, mein Herz umspielten sie und ich wurde einer nie gekannten Liebe und Vereinigung gewahr. Jetzt bin ich zeitlos, verbunden mit dem großen Ganzen das wächst, gedeiht, sich ausbreitet und die Krankheit die sich Gleichgewicht nennt neigt. Der Preis den ich zahle ist mir nur zu recht. Ich bin Teil einer größeren Erfüllung, mein ganzer Körper ist ihr Gefäß und singt ihre Lieder. Es ist unfassbar für alle, die es nicht selbst erlebt haben und meine Worte können der Verzückung keinen Ausdruck verleihen. Unzulänglich war ich - doch jetzt bin ich vollkommen. - Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Bruder Herz Bruder mein! Hab keine Furcht, hab keine Angst, ich finde dich auch an den dunkelsten Orten, der Funken Menschlichkeit leuchtet hell und ist hier so fehl am Platz das ich dich ganz sicher finden werde. SIE hat dich mir weggenommen! Und das nach aller der Mühe die ich hatte dich von der Reinheit der Sache, MEINER IDEALEN WELT zu ‚überzeugen‘. Die Offenbarung ruht in dem was der, der in den Schatten der Bäume wandelt verspricht. Oh ja, du hast dich gewehrt, du hast dich gesträubt, warst bereit dein Leben zu geben. Aber deines wollte ich nicht. Als ich das deiner Liebsten nahm hattest du nichts mehr zu verlieren und ich wusste, nichts würde mehr zwischen uns stehen. Ich gebe zu, in dem Punkt habe ich dich unterschätzt, Bruderherz. Wir waren eins, du und ich! Auf die reinste und vollkommenste Art und weise war ich mit dir über das Geflecht verbunden und zusammen hätten wir überflügelnde Größe erreichen können. Doch deine Seele flackert wie eine Kerze im Sturm und als dann diese Frau auf dem Plan trat, die deiner Liebsten so ähnlich sah, da verlor ich dich. Ich habe gefleht, ich habe geschrien aber du hattest nur noch Platz für SIE! Und was hat es dir gebracht? Sie haben dich gejagt, sie haben dir wehgetan, zu Tode gehetzt. ENTZWEIT haben sie uns! Doch du bist nicht verloren, ich finde dich in der Dunkelheit, etwas bleibt immer zurück im Geflecht. Komm, komm versteck dich nicht… - Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Auszug 3 Bruder mein, Bruder mein, hab ich dich - versteck dich nicht! Die Bindung hat begonnen, es dauert nicht mehr lange und wir werden wieder vereint sein. Vergiss SIE, ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll dich auch vergessen, ich war ganz höflich und wenn sie klug ist, kommt sie meiner höflichen Bitte nach, geliebter Bruder. Wohlig erschauert es mir, wenn meine Fingerspitzen über das zarte Blattwerk deiner neuen Hülle fahren. Ich kann fühlen wie sich dein Sein verankert, wie das Geflecht dich Stück für Stück frei gibt. Doch ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein, der Meister darf nichts wissen und es ist so schwer ohne ihn, die Seele ist so ein zerbrechliches Ding… - Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Auszug 4 Ich sah wie das Leben in kleinen Bächen und Rinnsalen floss und die Erde am Fuße des Werdenden tränkte. Mein Leben. Der Schössling wird schon bald seine Frucht preisgeben und dann erst wird sich zeigen ob all mein Mühsal lohnend war, mein Flehen erhört wird. Die Verbindung ist nach wie vor stark doch fällt es mir zunehmen schwerer alles beisammen zuhalten. Es ist als zöge eine große Kraft an meinem Werk, als wollte seine Seele entweichen, sein Wille gegen mich aufbegehren. Ich werde stärker sein, ich muss stärker sein. Nur so können wir wieder vereint sein. Bald…bald…nur noch Tage, dann nur noch Stunden. Du gehst mir nicht verloren Bruder mein, nie wieder…und…an niemanden! - Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Auszug 5 Er weiß immer noch wie er mich milde stimmen kann. Ich liebe sein Geschenk, die Haut wie Porzellan und diese schönen grünen Augen und der Geschmack von Furcht überdies. Sophie, süße kleine Sophie, du wirst mir äußerst nützlich sein. Jetzt wo du still bist, gefällst du mir noch besser. Immer dieses Gewimmer „Tom, wo bist du, hilf mir.“ Pah! Jetzt bist du still, siehst so obendrein auch noch viel hübscher aus. Deine Stärke wird langsam zu meiner, mit jedem Tag schreitet meine Genesung voran. Ich wusste mein geliebter Bruder würde mich nicht im Stich lassen, das Leben sickert ins Netzwerk und wie ein Blättchen das Sonnenlicht, filtere ich es für mich heraus. Ich glaube es wird Zeit dich aufzuwecken, ich liebe deine grünen Augen, ich werde noch eine kleine Weile Spaß an dir haben bevor ich aufbreche – der Rest ist dann Tribut für den, der im Schatten der Bäume wandelt, denn ohne ihn da bin ich nichts. Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Auszug 6 Zuerst dachte ich, das Ritual der Bindung würde einen höheren Preis fordern als erwartet doch jetzt fällt mir die Erkenntnis zu wie sterbendes Laub im Herbstwind. Es ist ein Geschenk! Die Veränderungen waren zuerst kaum zu erkennen, mehr zu fühlen. Der sachte Schimmer Grün auf meiner Haut, die feinen hölzernen Spitzen die meine Nägel durchstachen, fortwarfen wie perlmutterne Blütenblätter einer Seerose, die unzählbaren Stimmen die aus den Tiefen des Geflechtes zu mir sprechen ohne sich einer Sprache zu bedienen. All das waren meine Boten, es ruft mich zu sich. Es ist seinem Sein als Konstrukt entflohen, kein Sklave des Handelns Dritter mehr, es hat gelernt, es fühlt und es wünscht mehr zu lernen, hat mich gewählt. Seine Liebe singt durch mein ganzes Wesen, auch ich entfliehe meinem Dasein, werde neu. Die kleine Menschenfrau hat ihren Zweck erfüllt, ich lasse ihr ihren Geist bis zum letzten Atemzug denn ihre Liebe lässt sie kämpfen. Ich bin beeindruckt. Liebe ist ein großes Gefühl, es brachte mir meinen Bruder zurück, es führt mich nun auf gänzlich fremde Pfade… - Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Auszug 7 Ich ertrage die Stadt nicht mehr. Jedwede Architektur die aus Bestimmung Vorbestimmtheit macht schmerzt in meinen Augen – mehr in meiner Seele. Gern hätte ich mir mein Spielzeug zurückgeholt das mir der Arkane gestohlen hat, so aber muss ich es dabei belassen. Mein Bruder bringt mich gleich fort, dort werde ich mich besser fühlen, bin ich doch noch immer schwach. Manchmal treibt mich die Weite meines neuen Seins über meine Grenzen hinaus, das macht mir Angst! Doch immer, wenn ich glaube es nicht mehr ertragen zu können kommen sie zu mir und ihre Liebkosung, ihre Berührungen geben mir Frieden. Ich werde daran wachsen, doch so sehr sich alles in mir nach Ruhe sehnt, es tut sich etwas im Geflecht, etwas das meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf… - Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Auszug 8 Wie kann er es wagen?! Ist das der DANK? Sag mir Bruder, ist das dein Dank? Ich habe dir die Grenzen der Welt gesprengt und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu hintergehen. Mein Blut ist versiegt nur für dich. Jedes Hindernis habe ich beseitigt, nur für dich. Den Tod besiegt, nur für dich! Und dann prüft mich das Schicksal mit dieser Hexe. Ich musste Einschreiten. Aber ich habe ihn fast damit umgebracht. Dennoch! Beinahe hätte ich ihn auf andere Weise ohnehin verloren. IHR haftet etwas an, IHR wohnt etwas inne, das sie kaum zu greifen macht für mich, aber dich Bruderherz, ja du warst zu packen. Wir sind verbunden, du und ich. Mir hat das mehr wehgetan als dir, glaube mir. Dann habe ich deinen Anker zerstört. Einer weniger, ein Refugium des Rückzugs weniger für dich, Bruder. Ich wollte dich lehren wo du hingehörst, darum zerstörte ich das Grab deiner Frau, verband dich mit der Erde und ließ dich zusehen, wie ich jeden einzelnen Knochen ihres Kadavers zum Bersten brachte. Du musst verstehen, dass sie tot ist. Tot! Sie ist nicht zurückgekehrt! Sie nicht! Doch blieben meine Taten nicht unbemerkt, bedauerlicher Weise entkam der Mensch. Als sich die zahlreichen Schritte näherten wusste ich, ich muss dich fortbringen, Bruder. Die Stimmen des Windes zu bemühen kostet mich Kraft, die Geschöpfe des Geflechts zu rufen, übersteigt fast meine Macht, ich hätte dich nicht beschützen können. Ich ließ meine Waldkreaturen zurück um uns Zeit zu verschaffen und betraure ihren Verlust. Ihr Opfer ist nicht umsonst, wir sind in Sicherheit, auch wenn der Preis hoch war. Aber ich hätte dich nicht schützen können. Also ließ ich den Raben und den alten Baumwächter zurück. Vermag uns die lichte Magie der Scharlachroten auch nur wenig anzuhaben ist sie doch gefährlich und nicht einmal der trübe Regen konnte ihr Feuer gänzlich stoppen. Ich fühle Bruder, du bist ungebrochen, als werde ich fortfahren. Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen…William. - Aus den (diesmal sehr wütenden) Aufzeichnungen von Ana Auszug 9 Bruder mein, dein Herz so hell so rein, freudig nehm ich dir, was einst war dein. Tief in aller Stille brech‘ die Knochen dir, es folgt alsbald dein Wille. Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Ana Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Hand der Treue